


Lionel Luthor's Journal

by Elvichar



Series: Jonathan Kent and the Difficult Situation [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Luthor's take on events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionel Luthor's Journal

Date: 2002-08-30 20:02

**Subject: A life of greatness**

Security: Public

For reasons I won't go into I have decided to keep a journal of my life and inspirational thoughts. I am recording my entries and they will be transcribed by my assistant LC. I trust LC will do an adequate and accurate job. I will be asking LC to trawl the internet on the lookout for anything that may mention me. So Lex - be very careful my boy.

\---

**Date:** 2002-08-30 20:25

**Subject: Should auld acquaintance be forgot**  
 **Security:** Public

Apparently Jonathan Kent is in Metropolis right now. I must extend the hand of friendship.  
  
He has been very cold towards me the last few times we have met. I suppose he still has not forgiven me.  
  
It was so long ago, surely enough time has passed that we could forget about all that unpleasantness.  
  
He always was an awkward and exasperating man. So difficult to please.  
  
Lex has gone away for a while: he did not tell me where, or indeed when he will return. Perhaps I will spend some time in Smallville in his absence. That forsaken town definitely needs a lord of the manor.

\---

**Date:** 2002-08-30 21:22

**Subject: Interesting  
Security: Public**

I own quite a bit of real estate in Metropolis, including most of the property in an up and coming area near the river.  
  
I also own a bar with an interesting name.  
  
If rumors are to be believed I think an old acquaintance may be familiar with the establishment.

\---

  
  


**Date:** 2002-08-30 23:48

**Subject:** **Well...**

**Security:** Public

That was definitely an interesting night. Who would have thought it would end that way.  
  
Of course it followed more or less the same pattern as our meetings all those years ago.  
  
We met and he seemed to think it was all a coincidence. He seemed happy to see me, although he hid it well.  
  
At first he insisted on buying the drinks, but I eventually managed to convince him there was no need. I own the bar - the drinks were on the house.  
  
He was apparently staying in a sleazy hotel all last night, I offered him the use of the penthouse suite in the Metropolis Alexandria Hotel (it is after all my hotel.) I went with him - he was slightly drunk by then, he is obviously not usually a drinking man.  
  
Once installed in the hotel he insisted I say for a while. I didn't leave for two hours.  
  
I am extremely flushed now.  
  
Quite a revelation.

\---

  
  


**Date:** 2002-08-31 10:12

**Subject:** **Benefits ought to be given little by little, so that the flavor of them may last longer**

**Security:** Public

I think the word for today may well be 'sated'.  
  
I have been at my office all night (well, for most of the night) taking care of important business.  
  
Told my assistant to phone the hotel - I thought perhaps we could do some more catching up - but the room had been vacated some minutes beforehand.  
  
So, it looks like my plan to visit Smallville might be worthwhile after all.

\---

**Date:** 2002-08-31 19:38

**Subject:** **We cannot enter into alliances until we are acquainted with the designs of our neighbors.**

**Security:** Public

I arrived in Smallville several hours ago and discovered that Lex is here after all. He was skulking about the house with a young man from the locality.  
  
He did not introduce him.  
  
Lex did not seem particularly happy that I have chosen to visit, and he wanted to know why I was here.  
  
I told him that I was curious about the town and its inhabitants. That is sufficient reason.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-01 01:25  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**When you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Lex seems determined to go against my wishes.  
  
I merely suggested that he goes back to Metropolis to look after my interests while I stay here in Smallville. The boy was always very wilful, and he refused to comply.  
  
I have found out that Lex's young friend is Jonathan Kent's son. I should have realized - I believe we have met before, but circumstances are much altered now.  
  
I was driven to the Kent family home where I talked with Martha Kent. Her husband has not returned. I told her it is imperative he contacts me as soon as he gets in.  
  
We have important business to finish.  
  
Now I am back at the house. It is too damn quiet here.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-01 10:38  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**You may advance and be absolutely irrestistible...**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
It seems I am wasting my time here. Lex will not do my bidding and so it seems I will have to forfeit my plan. I made veiled threats but as usual he seemed not to take them seriously.  
  
I will stay for the weekend. Perhaps I will return to Metropolis on Tuesday. Any longer and I will be missed.  
  
Yesterday was not a fruitful day.  
  
Earlier this morning my assistant contacted the Kent farm. Mrs Kent insists her husband is still away on business. I suspect otherwise.  
  
  
This inaction is killing me.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-01 16:57  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Far safer to be feared...**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Lex has gone to meet Kent the younger at that ridiculously garish coffee shop he owns.  
  
Meanwhile The elder Kent is back from Metropolis.  
  
We arranged a little business meeting for tonight. He insists he will not take any charity. That is good - I wasn't planning on being charitable.  
  
I was never a particularly selfless man and I make no apologies for that.  
  
If I give I certainly expect something in return.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-02 14:58  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Strong hope is a much greater stimulant of life than any realized joy could be.**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I intend to return to Metropolis tomorrow, but I have given Lex the impression I am staying permanently.  
  
He has spent the day thinking up new and ever more complex schemes to outwit me. Most entertaining.  
  
And on top of that, last night's meeting with Kent went extremely well.  
  
Altogether, despite my previous misgivings, a fruitful weekend in the country.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-03 21:35  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Who, when he thinks of Homer and Hesiod and other great poets, would not rather have their children**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I am back in Metropolis ready to deal with the idiocy of those around me once again.  
  
Dominic Senatori has been looking after things in my absence. He seems to have done an adequate job of it.  
  
Lex barely concealed his relief when I left early this morning. I shall have to drop by more often - keep him alert.  
  
As for the other Smallville matter... well we shall see how that turns out.  
  
Ah, the ennui.

\---

  
  


**Date:**

| 

2002-09-04 14:46  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**I heed not, and have never heeded, either experience, cautions, majorities, nor ridicule;**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Kent was in town for some sort of meeting today and he dropped by unannounced.  
  
He got right down to business. He is a surprisingly forceful negotiator.  
  
For some reason he brought several cans of tomatoes with him. I told him to thank Mrs. Kent, but I have no idea what he thinks I am going to do with them.  
  
He was here for several hours, but left a few minutes ago.  
  
Lex has gone away for a few weeks. He did not tell me where he is going but knowing Lex he is bound to create some sort of disaster which he expects me to solve.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-07 11:20  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Things against the inclination of the spirit**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Lately, I have been uncharacteristically tired. It is odd - I am usually so very full of joie d'esprit.  
  
I have been almost constantly in the office these last few days. Dominic Senatori was far more lax than I could have imagined while I was away and consequently there has been a lot of damage to repair.  
  
If it wasn't for that one little matter I would have dispensed of his services long ago.  
  
Jonathan Kent telephoned this morning to tell me he would be in town once again this afternoon. I will have to work up enough energy by then to continue our stimulating business discussions.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-07 19:05  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**A la recherche du temps perdue**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
After he left I opened a drawer and was shocked to find a picture. I had not seen it for years and have no idea how it got there.  
  
I recall it was the summer of 1978 - before Lillian and before the birth of Lex. He had not yet met Martha, although I believe that happened not long afterwards.  
  
We had taken a trip to Gotham and he insisted on spending much of the time in Central Park (where this picture was taken). The sun was beating down and he decided to climb a rock formation. The stone burned my hands, but I followed him to the top,  
  
He had taken to wearing a cowboy hat for some reason, although it did help shield him from the worst of the sun's rays. If I remember rightly I ended up with sunstroke, so maybe I should have done the same. Vanity did not permit - I thought the hat looked ridiculous at the time.  
  
Once at the summit of the outcrop he persuaded a passer-by to take our picture.  
  
Ah, halcyon days before the world tasted of bitter gall.  
  
I was far less jaded then, but I may be remembering through a rose-colored filter.  
  
  
Too much sentiment for one day.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-09 09:06  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**A lifetime of happiness! No man alive could bear it; it would be hell on earth**.  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
After a maudlin weekend I have realized the folly of this whole affair.  
  
That picture has brought back nothing but bad memories. Thank goodness I am not the person I was back then.  
  
It sickens me.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-10 13:31  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**I assure you I had rather excel others in the knowledge of what is excellent...**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
This morning I received the most peculiar letter from Jonathan Kent.  
  
He seems to be under some sort of misapprehension.  
  
I will keep up my end of the bargain but I am afraid things will not be as they were.  
  
Lex continues to be an enigma. He has just sent me an email informing me he plans to take an extended leave of absence. He says he intends to take a young friend to see the the sights of Greece.  
  
Although I approve of the concept I can not allow him to leave at the present time

\---

**Date:** 2002-09-12 19:53

**Subject: Between Scylla and Charybidis**

**Security:** Public

  
  


I am travelling to Smallville first thing in the morning. I am needed here - but there are more important things to consider now.  
  
If nothing else I know at least that Lex is being honest with me for once. Foolish boy. Although, as Martial said, Calvo turpis est nihil compto.  
  
The Romans were altogether too barbaric for my tastes, but they did say some very interesting things. Obtuse, but not without a certain charm.  
  
Talking of which - I will have to clarify my intentions towards Mr. Kent. He missed our appointment yesterday, maybe he took umbrage at my epistle. Ah well, Amantium irae amoris integratio'st. Or am I just being unspeakably sentimental again?  
  
Whatever I do it will cause problems I fear.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-15 14:53  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**For Man's grim Justice goes its way**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I have just intervened on behalf of a certain individual. I am distraught - but all I could do was arrange for certain privileges to be afforded.  
  
Of course my name will have to be kept out of this whole affair.  
  
My lawyers are working on it. I am sure this unpleasantness will behind us in no time.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-17 20:32  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

_Etre une heure, rien qu'une heure durant/Beau, beau, beau et con à la fois_  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I am in a very odd mood, listening to the most peculiar songs.  
  
Kent The Younger came to me this morning. He seems to believe I am able to intervene in some way to ease his father's plight. Would that I could.  
  
I trust the issue will be settled soon, but until them who knows?  
  
Lex accompanied the boy. I have a feeling it was not the last I will be hearing of young Kent.  
  
 _De vrais pédés de fausses vierges_ \- now why does that line keep repeating in my head.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-20 14:50  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**The perception of beauty is a moral test**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
It is fascinating the way that my son and his young friend react when the other is present. Lex thinks I do not see.  
  
It seems the two spend all their free time together. I would wonder why but I fear the reason is all too obvious.  
  
I had a visit from Mrs. Kent this morning. She is a charming woman. We had a long discussion and I believe we have come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.  
  
It is so very difficult to be a philanthropist, but _salus populi suprema lex esto_.

\---

  
  


**Date:**

| 

2002-09-24 19:08  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**No human thing is of serious importance**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Lex continues to disappoint. He has been skulking around all day - apparently Kent The Younger is annoyed with him. Again.  
  
It will all be resolved by next week. It always is.  
  
Jonathan stopped by. Have I called him by his given name before? It somehow seems appropriate today. He informed me that he 'hates the Luthors', and then proceeded to rant about keeping my son on a 'short leash'.  
  
It was all a little bizarre.  
  
Apparently his truck is broken so I have agreed to let him use the helicopter for his bi-weekly trip into Metropolis tomorrow.  
  
He muttered something about 'not being bought that easily'. He seems to say much the same thing almost every time we meet.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-25 13:12  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Fortuna caeca est**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Jonathan Kent seemed relieved after this morning's trip to Metropolis. Apparently he will not have to attend again.  
  
I have dispensed of my assistant LC and I am considering employing somebody locally. In the meantime Lex's servants will do.  
  
All is well.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-26 15:09  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Nemo in amore videt**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Lex's servants are impossible. For a start they never seem to be around when one needs them.  
  
I had another visit from Martha Kent this morning. She seemed agitated and told me not to tell her husband she had been here. I believe she was placated by the time she left, although her worries were probably justified if truth be told.  
  
Jonathan Kent has another appointment with me this evening.  
  
Six months ago I did not see myself in this position.

 

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-09-30 10:40  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**There not the lark, but fishwives noisy screams**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I can get no peace here. All weekend, every time I tried to find somewhere secluded, I was interrupted by the sounds of my son and Kent the younger bickering about some new nonsense. I am beginning to think they get a perverse pleasure from their constant arguments.  
  
Fortunately they seemed to have resolved their problems by Sunday evening.  
  
Lex has left the house on business - he is expected back tomorrow.  
  
I am expecting a delivery from Jonathan Kent later today. Perhaps I will have peace this evening.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-10-05 21:18  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**O fortunates nimium, sua si bona norint agricolas**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I have just returned from a bucolic sojourn. It is quite a while since I was so far away from civilization, and it made a refreshing change.  
  
I also managed to get in a little angling, although my technique was rusty and I needed a few pointers.  
  
It can get a little claustrophobic in the city, and even Smallville stifles. It was good to be out in the open for once.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-10-10 21:30  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Vade retro**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I have come to realize what a very splendid woman is Martha Kent. She is a paragon. She understands, she sees without judging, she accepts.  
  
Her husband visited earlier - he had left his dear lady wife asleep and by all accounts she had sent him here.  
  
Jonathan Kent is not someone to whom I would have ever given friendship in the past - but some people are infinitely adaptable I find.  
  
I am constantly amazed by this town.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-10-17 09:48  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**In Corpore sano**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
It's been an eventful few days.  
  
Suffice to say I now have a clearer idea of why Lex is so attached to Kent the younger. He is an extraordinary young man blessed with a great deal of... what is the colloquialism? Ah yes, spunk.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-10-23 14:08  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**...less prone to hate our enemies (Martin Luther King Jr)**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
The remarkable Kent family has grown closer to me in the last few weeks - in all manner of ways.  
  
The dear Martha Kent provides much needed succor, Jonathan Kent continues to amuse and challenge me, and their enigmatic son Clark is a new object of fascination.  
  
I can feel Lex's ire at my newfound interest - but I am not 'messing with the Kents'. Is it my fault they, find me as endlessly intriguing as I in turn find them?

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-10-29 17:02  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf, a horse's health, a boy's love, or a whore's oath.**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Dear Martha Kent and I have just flown back from an enlightening few days in Metropolis. Her husband Jonathan disappeared last week and I felt obliged to come to her aid.  
  
That family has become almost more precious to me than my own. Believe me I know how sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child.  
  
As there was nobody at the farm left to take care of young Clark I agreed to let Lex take charge of the young man for a few days.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-11-03 21:25  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**People will do anything, no matter how absurd, in order to avoid facing their own soul -** _Jung_  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
It's been a fairly quiet week (far less frenetic since Wednesday at least.)  
  
Lex left me alone on Thursday evening - he was going to some ridiculous costume party. He would not tell me what he was wearing but he assured me it was tasteful. Knowing Lex's eclectic tastes I can only imagine.  
  
I had only the servants to keep me company and I insisted one of them read to me.  
  
I have not had many visits from Jonathan Kent of late - I believe he may be trying to avoid me. After the problems he has caused I cannot say I am entirely surprised.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-11-21 14:53  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**To err is human, to forgive divine - Alexander Pope**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I have been on an extended business trip from which I have only recently returned. While away I had cause to ponder on events of the last few months. Changes must be made.  
  
To this end I called Jonathan Kent and told him to meet me here. Since his dear wife Martha has been working for me relations have become a little strained.  
  
It appears Mr Kent has been telling his son half-truths about events of the past - and while I agree that certain matters should be left unspoken, I disagree with his methods.  
  
To his credit he apologized (very atypical) and even went so far as to get on his knees for forgiveness.  
  
I applaud this new attitute.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2002-11-28 09:54  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**"That man to man, the world, o'er /Shall brithers be for a' that" Robert Burns**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I may have inadvertently signed up for a rather rash project - I don't know what has come over me.  
  
Surprisingly, Martha Kent has agreed to help.  
  
We will not be sharing our endevors with her husband Jonathan Kent - he would not see the humor in the situation.  
  
And we will definitely not be telling either Lex or Clark about this.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2003-01-27 21:50  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
The time I have spent in Smallville these last few months is most likely at an end.  
  
It has been an odd period in my life.  
  
I fear I have made my motives all too transparent. Martha Kent is a fine woman; extremely perceptive.  
  
And I sense **Jonathan Kent** is becoming uneasy with the situation.  
  
 _Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore_. I hope he can understand that, and concur.  
  
Lex is being Lex. I expect no less of him. I believe his interesting friendship with the Kent boy may prove more eventful than either of them can imagine.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2003-03-13 12:46  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Mirabilis est**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
I suspect those good people the Kents may not be on speaking terms with me at present.  
  
My eldest son is also less than enchanted with me of late. One would think such a miraculous recovery would result in outpourings of joy, but maybe I am just being a naive old fool.

**Jonathan Kent** has informed me he intends to pay me another visit very soon.  
  
After that unfortunate business with the gun, and that even more unfortunate business with his wife, he has done his utmost to avoid me.  
  
It is a great pity - the events that took place over the holiday season were most intriguing.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2003-06-01 15:48  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Excitabat fluctus in simpulo**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
Kent senior really does get himself into a flap about things.  
  
I told him there was really nothing to worry about, but still he persists in roaring and bellowing every time we meet.  
  
He is meant to be meeting me later. Perhaps I can assuage his vehemence. I do hope so.  
  
He plans to stay in the city for a number of days.  
  
I can not help but recall his little adventures last year when he chose to make a trip into town.  
  
I have promised to do all in my power to help with his difficulties - he seems to believe I 'owe him' in some way.

\---

 

**Date:**

| 

2004-07-16 20:13  
  
---|---  
  
**Subject:**

| 

**Terribilis est locus iste**  
  
**Security:**

| 

Public  
  
And it is - this really is a terrible place.  
  
In spite of all the 'luxuries' I have managed to procure, it still remains a cage. A gilded cage to be sure - but still a cage.  
  
My life has become unfathomable. I trust I can extricate myself from my present, unwarranted situation: though that still leaves many unresolved issues.  
  
I am - I maintain - an innocent man.  
  
As I sit here, sipping Napoleon Brandy (I fear my connections are not quite what they were. _Napoleon_ brandy would have been unthinkable just a few short months ago. Not quite the cognac of kings - more an unprepossessing pretender to the throne.  
  
To my wayward (and slightly indisposed) son Napoleon is a god. He always was easily impressed. Perhaps it is the uniform - the red and blue always fascinated him as a child.  
  
And Cole Porter - usually so aposite thought that this sugary concoction was 'the top'. As the French say, it is more 'de trop').  
  
No. It is simply the best I can do in the circumstances.  
  
Anyway, I digress. As I sit here I find myself thinking of Kent senior - realizing the peculiar affinity between us.  
  
Both our sons are ungrateful - both of us are suffering from terrible illnesses.  
  
We have such history.  
  
I should contact the man - and his wife of course.  
  
I have such a special relationship with that family. I should help them in their time of need. Despite my own difficulties.  
  
Such a tragedy.

 

 


End file.
